How Do We Get April a Present?
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: This is a birthday present to my #1 reviewer, Faith. The guys remember it's April's birthday, but they can't buy her anything! How will she get presents? Read to find out! 2012'verse. One-Shot


_Happy Birthday, Faith! I hope you like this! (I actually forgot to put it up) I saw your idea and it got me thinking, even though, in my taste, they must find money in the sewers, or take it from the bad guys or something. I mean, who else is going to get it; the police? They don't do crap in the show! But maybe April brings them all their stuff... Enjoy! 2k12 verse  
_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, and I guess it's a good thing I don't._

* * *

Donnie sighed as he changed the month on the calendar in his lab. "OK, what's on the schedule this month? *gasp* IT'S APRIL'S BIRTHDAY IN 3 DAYS! GUYS! GUYS!"

All three of his brothers came running in, with Splinter not far behind. "April's birthday is in 3 days! How could we have forgotten? We need to get her something!"

Mikey grabbed his head in the most dramatic fashion. "But we don't have any money! What can we do!?"

Splinter rubbed his fingers down his beard. "Perhaps you could make her presents and have a surprise party. We may not have much money, but we have many common household items."

Leo crossed his arms and regarded Donnie's lab. "There's a lot of stuff in here we could use. And the Lair."

Donnie grabbed his laptop and looked at DIY gifts. "It says here we could make tons of stuff with things we have here in the Lair."

* * *

Raph sighed as he grabbed the nail polish April had left at the Lair a while ago from Mikey's room and running away before the latter saw him. Why Mikey had decided to keep it, he didn't want to know, but right then, he was grateful. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a few pieces of pasta and a string before going to the pit, not minding that Leo and Donnie were already there.

He painted the pieces with the red nail polish, then carefully as he could with his giant fingers put them on the string.

"Eh. Doesn't look like the site, but, I guess it's OK," he muttered

* * *

Leo growled lowly as he tried to paint the mug. He was trying to paint the Hamato insignia, but his giant hands were making it pretty hard.

Eventually, he just got a wet towel, rubbed it off, and wrote "Best Sister Ever" in blue paint and put it down to let it dry.

"Donnie."

"Hmm."

"Does this look okay?"

The genius looked up from his own gift and looked at the cursive writing on the mug that'd been in the cupboard for God knows how long unused (He had his own mug, as did Raph for when he actually drank coffee), then at his own gift. "It's better than mine."

* * *

Mikey smiled as he looked down at his gift, which was sitting on the table. It was a holder for art supplies! Made from a soup can that he'd painted orange! "It's... It's good! Right?"

He had cleaned out the soup can and glued cotton to line the inside. He took a pack of unopened colored pencils he'd found in a dumpster (Don't. Ask.) and dumped them into the holder before placing it in a box and wrapping it.

He went out to the pit to see how his brothers were doing. They all had the most concentrated faces ever, except Leo, who had his head leaned back and was breathing heavily.

He walked over and sat down, setting his present down next to him.

Raph was trying to rub nail polish off his hands, and he couldn't see Donnie's present. "What'cha makin', bro?"

Donnie glanced at him and showed him the gift.

He was trying to make a bookmark out of a piece of cardboard. "Hey, that's cool, dude! You should totally put some hearts on that! OW!" Raph threw the bottle of nail polish at him, and it ricocheted to Leo, who gasped and caught it before it could hit him, even though he hadn't seen it.

"Alright, who threw this?" he asked pointedly, looking at Raph already. The hothead growled at him and stalked over, smacked his brother upside the head, and took the nail polish. He then chucked it in the garbage can they'd put next to the pit just in case.

"There. No more nail polish," he said contentedly, taking the offered wrapping paper from Mikey.

Leo grabbed some, too, and started wrapping his gift, as it had dried.

* * *

Donnie started painting is gift to April purple; that would be the base color. He then decided to put some yellow, skinny stripes on it.

He sprayed it with paint-drier before putting お誕生日おめでとうございます! (Happy Birthday!) over top of the paint and wrapping it.

"These are going to be great gifts!" Mikey said, too enthusiastically.

That meant he didn't believe it himself

The other teens half-heartedly agreed...

* * *

April smiled to herself as she got her tessen ready for training and stepped into the Lair.

But no one was in the pit...

She raised an eye-ridge as she went into the dojo.

All of a sudden, 5 figures jumped up from the floor and yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Ahh!" the redhead yelled, putting a hand on her chest to catch her breath.

"Man, you guys really put the surprise in surprise party!" she exclaimed as Donnie handed her a party hat.

Splinter bowed to the girl. "Happy birthday, April."

April bowed back. "Thank you, Master Splinter. You guys really didn't have to do this."

Leo and Raph stepped aside, revealing a table with 5 presents on it. (All the turtles were confused as to what Splinter had gotten their human friend...)

She went for the one that said Splinter on it, first, and it revealed a pack of strawberry-scented incense. "Oh, my gosh! Thanks, Sensei!" The old rat chuckled.

She went for Leo's next. "Best Sister Ever? Thanks, Leo!" The leader just looked down.

She opened Raph's next. "This necklace is so pretty! Thank you, Raph!" The hothead followed his leader's, well, lead, putting his head down.

"Mikey's... Whoa! I've been looking for a pencil holder for 2 months! thank you so much, Mikey!" The hyperactive teen smiled sadly at her.

"And Donnie's, obviously." She unwrapped the paper and it revealed a bookmark with 'Happy Birthday' written on it in Japanese. "This is great, Donnie! I've had to just fold my pages in lately!" Donnie sighed sadly as she hugged him, but blushed when she kissed him on the cheek.

April the noticed that her brothers were sad. "What's wrong, guys?"

Leo looked up a little bit. "Well, it's just that, um, we couldn't buy you anything for your birthday. You deserve better than these cruddy gifts," he said quietly, but everyone could hear him.

April smiled at them. "The best gift you guys ever gave me was your friendship! Whatever you guy do, I appreciate it! Money doesn't change that!"

She grabbed something from her pocket and showed it to them. It was a camera.

"Let's take a picture!"

* * *

Everyone smiled as they got into position for the picture. April was standing next to Donnie, Leo was leaning in the front, Mikey and Raph were next to each other right behind him, and Splinter was all the way in the back. The camera had been set to go off in 30 seconds, so they had to hurry.

The camera snapped, and they all got a good look at it.

It was perfect.

* * *

 _Hope you like this, Faith! I know it's probably all over the place, but we already know I'm bad at this. I meant, when I asked if you wanted your birthday pressent early, was if you wanted me to wait to post it, by the way, Faith (No offense). Soooo, sorry. BYE!  
_


End file.
